Episode 305h. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 8)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies Transcript (at Utapau) After Order 66, Obi-Wan survived underwater and climbs up the rock. Mickey: (to himself) I hope the clones won't find me. (at Kashyyyk) The clones were searching for Master Yoda, but they see the Wookiees pretending to be dead. Little Fish #1: All these Wookiees are dead. Move to the east. Little Fish #2: Yes, sir. Chewbacca and Tarfful finds an escape pod so Yoda can leave. Yoda: Good-bye, Tarfful. Good-bye, Chewbacca. Miss you, I will. Chewbacca and Tarfful: (roars) The two Wookiees watched as the escape pod escorts Master Yoda somewhere. (at the Starcruiser) Senator Organa tried to find a few Jedi that survived. Donald: Hopefully we will be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe. (at Utapau) The battalion of clones were trying to find Obi-Wan but there was no sign of him. Little Fish #1: Did you find Kenobi? Little Fish #2: Sir, no one could have survived that fall. Little Fish #1: Start loading your men on the ship. Move it! Obi-Wan made it to the landing platform, finds a Starfighter, and blasts off. (at the Starfighter) Mickey: Emergency code 913... I have no contact on any frequency. Obi-Wan encounters a hologram of Senator Organa on the fighter. Donald: (holo) Master Kenobi?! Mickey: Repeat. Donald: (holo) Master Kenobi! Mickey: Senator Organa! My clone troops turned on me... I need help. Donald: (holo) We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates. (at Padme's apartment) Anakin and R2-D2 returned to the apartment of Padme and greeted Padme and C3-PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Nonny: Hush! Not so loud! Molly: Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple... you can see the smoke from here. Gil: I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe. Molly: What's happening? Gil: The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic. Molly: I can't believe that! Gil: I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself. Molly: Oh, Anakin, what are you going to do? Gil: I will not betray the Republic... my loyalties lies with the Chancellor and with the Senate... and with you. Molly: What about Obi-Wan? Gil: I don't know... Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor. Molly: Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid. Gil: Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return... things will be different, I promise. Molly: (nods and kisses Gil) Gil: Please wait for me... Nonny: Well, he is under a lot of stress, R2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Nonny: Take care, my little friend. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) When Anakin leaves with R2-D2, Padme's baby was kicking her once again. C3-PO turns to Padme. Nonny: My Lady, is there anything I might do? Molly: No thank you, 3-PO. (sighs) Nonny: I feel so helpless. (at the Starcruiser) Obi-Wan landed the fighter in the cruiser and encounters Master Yoda and Senator Organa. Mickey: (puts on the cloak) How many other Jedi managed to survive, Master Yoda? Yoda: Heard from no one, have we. Donald: I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda. Mickey: Have we had any contact from the Temple? Yoda: Received a coded retreat message, we have. Donald: It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over... Mickey: Well, then we must go back! Gosh, if there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed. Yoda: Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you? Mickey: Yes, Master. There is too much at stake. Yoda: I agree. a little more knowledge might light our way. (at Mustafar) Mustafar, a volcanic place, was full of lava and droids. Nute Gunray and the other Separatists encounters a hologram of Darth Sidious. Lobster: The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord. Mr. Grumpfish: You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives, he will take care of you. (at the Starcruiser) Bail Organa escorts Master Yoda and Obi-Wan to the Jedi Temple. Snail: We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir. Donald: Send it through. Snail: Yes, sir. Goofy: Senator Organa... the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress. Donald: I will be there. Goofy: He will be expecting you. Donald: It could be a trap. Mickey: I don't think so. The Chancellor will not control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact. Yoda: If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be. (at Mustafar) Anakin and R2-D2 arrived at the Mustafar to eliminate all the Separatists. Gil: R2, stay with the ship. Bubble Puppy: (beps) (at the Jedi Temple) Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking to the Temple and encounters the Clones. Mickey: I hope we're not too late. Where are we going? Yoda: To the very summit of the Temple, we must go. Little Fish: Halt! If you're going inside the Temple, let me see your identification. Mickey and Yoda: (wield the lightsaber (Mickey's light blue and Yoda's green)) (at Mustafar) Anakin went inside and encounters the Separatists. Lobster: Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you. Gil: (closes the door) (at the Jedi Temple) Obi-Wan and Yoda were attacking the clones, there are five disguised as Jedi. (at the Senate) Darth Sidious was making a speech to the Senators with Sly Moore and Mas Amedda. Mr. Grumpfish: ...and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled. Donald: What's happened? Molly: The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate. Mr. Grumpfish: The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Snails: (applause) (at the Jedi Temple) After Obi-Wan and Yoda defeated the clones, They found dead bodies of Shaak Ti and the other Jedi, even Younglings. Mickey: Gosh, Not even the younglings survived, Master Yoda. Yoda: Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was. Mickey: Who? Who could have done this? (at Mustafar) Anakin was killing all the Separatists and the Battle Droids. (at the Senate) Sidious was still finishing the speech. Mr. Grumpfish: The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. (at Mustafar) Anakin was fighting more Separatists and Droids. Crab: Stop! No!! (screams) His eyes are yellow. (at the Senate) Darth Sidious is about to proclaim himself as Emperor and almost done with his speech. Mr. Grumpfish: In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society. Snails: (applause) Molly: So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause. (at Mustafar) Anakin was about to kill the last Separatist, Nute Gunray. Lobster: The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace... we only want... (screams) (at the Jedi Temple) Yoda and Obi-Wan went into the computer room to dismantle the code. Mickey: I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away. Yoda: For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. Obi-Wan went into the main control and finds a hologram area. Mickey: Wait, Master. There is something I must know. Yoda: If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find. Mickey: I must know the truth, Master. When Obi-Wan turns on the hologram, He saw the hologram of Anakin killing the Jedi, especially the younglings. Mickey: It can't be... It can't be... A hologram of Darth Sidious appears. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire. Mickey: I can't watch anymore. Yoda: Destroy the Sith, we must. Mickey: Send me to kill the Emperor, I will not kill Anakin. Yoda: To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not. Mickey: He is like my brother... I cannot do it. Yoda: Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is... Consumed by Darth Vader. Mickey: Gosh, I do not know where the Emperor has sent him, Master Yoda. I don't know where to look. Yoda: Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. END of Part 8 Category:Stories